


Red, Blue or Green: Happy Birthday, Uncle Benny

by innusiq



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-09
Updated: 2001-04-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innusiq/pseuds/innusiq
Summary: A trip to the mall, a decision needing to be made and everything afterwards.  It's a birthday celebration for OFM.





	Red, Blue or Green: Happy Birthday, Uncle Benny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Red, Blue or Green: Happy Birthday, Uncle Benny

## Red, Blue or Green: Happy Birthday, Uncle Benny

by Innusiq

Author's Website: http://tuktoyaktuk.net/innusiq/

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: This is a sequal to "Sweethearts" from the series "The World According to Rosanna."

* * *

The World According to Rosanna (series breakdown to date) 1) Sweethearts  
2) Red, Blue or Green: Happy Birthday, Uncle Benny 3) At the Last Minute aka Thank You Kindly, Ray Vecchio 4) The Old Apartment  
5) Hayride  
6) My Most Perfect Valentine 

This is the most recent installment of my series entitled: The World According to Rosanna. There are more to come and none of them will be written in order but the breakdown above is in story chronological order. Enjoy! 

Red, Blue or Green: Happy Birthday, Uncle Benny by: Jenny Hill 

It was his day off and of all the places in the world to be spending that day off, the mall was the last place Ray wanted to be. In bed would have been a much better place, a cozier place. In bed, yes, with the covers pulled up and over his head, ignoring the new day, that was where he would rather be. An even better place than that would be in a bed smaller than his own a few miles across town from his own home, with the arms of his lover wrapped around him. That would have been heaven but a promise to a person he could never say no to brought him out into the world of retail. 

The only saving grace of the day was that it was Wednesday, a weekday, and the normal crowds of the weekend were downed by two thirds. There were no teenagers, or hoodlums as Ray seemed to deem them, running around causing havoc. The only other people in the local mall were stay at home moms with their one, two, three or so children in tow, senior citizens getting out of the house for the day and the "mall" walkers. An occasional person here or there looked like him, out of place on their own day off but for the most part, the mall seemed a bit deserted and Ray liked it that way. 

Even though the man was a member of the Chicago PD, Ray couldn't help but feel a little safer in the less crowded shopping center. It wasn't his own safety he worried over but more the safety of his charge, a wide-eyed, innocent who meant the world to him. The hand he held was a comforting reassurance. Ray gave that hand a gentle squeeze and in natural habit, it squeezed back. The two approached the customer service station, manned by an older woman, with gray hair whose smile would remind anyone of their own grandmother's. Her nametag stated her name, Hazel. 

Ray offered the woman a smile of his own. "We need one of those," he said pointing behind her. 

Hazel nodded, knowingly. "Of course, Deary." 

Ray completed the transaction required then they walked back to their options. "Okay, pick which ever one you want." 

The choices available weren't vast, just your basic red, blue or green but Ray was fairly certain he knew the color that would be chosen. Ray watched the innocent, child-like eyes rove over the choices present. There was a look bewilderment and indecision at first but when the color of choice became apparent, the look changed to determination. 

"I want that one." 

Ray looked to where the hand he wasn't holding was pointing and he was shocked. It wasn't the red color he assumed it would be. "Are you sure, honey?" 

The wide eyes turned towards Ray. A simple statement of, "Yes," was also accompanied by a nod. 

Ray looked at the chosen item and then turned back. "Are you sure, I thought you would have picked out the red one." 

There was a negative shake of the head. "No . . . I was gonna but I want the green one . . . it's just like yours Uncle Ray," Rosanna stated as she turned her gaze back to the green car stroller she had picked out. 

A feeling of pride spread through Ray's chest and he smiled. "You've got good tastes there, kiddo." 

Ray tugged at the hand of his niece's that he held, leading her to her stroller of choice. "Come on, let's get you in and get going." 

Ray helped Rosanna into the stroller and her face lit up brighter than the sun. "You ready?" 

Rosanna nodded her head as her small hands grasped the tiny steering wheel. 

"Okay, let's go," Ray stated. 

Ray pushed the stroller out of the corral and the two of them began their shopping excursion he had promised to his youngest niece, to find a birthday present for that one special person in both their lives, Fraser. 

* * *

The day had started out as normal as any other day in Chicago. He woke before the sun fully rose to greet the day and an hour before he even attempted to wake his wolf anymore. Some days it just didn't pay to fight over an hour and Fraser was beginning to understand that that fact was acceptable. Diefenbaker may technically be an arctic wolf but he lived in the city now and it seemed that he and Diefenbaker were destined to be living there for the rest of their lives. 

Before Chicago, that was a fact Fraser had a hard time accepting. Being exiled from the country where he had lived his entire life and now defended with said life was unfathomable. Such a change in life was not on the agenda Fraser had plotted out. Not that Fraser actually had a game plan in life but this definitely was not part of that life plan. Fraser quickly learned there was something beautiful to be said about the unexpected. 

Back in the Territories, the home he had never dreamed of leaving, Fraser had no family or friends. Well, he had a father but he might as well not have with the distance that separated them (physically and emotionally). Fraser's only companions were a deaf wolf and the isolation of the tundra. He lived his life for duty and duty alone and he believed his life was complete. There was nothing more he needed and there was nothing he was lacking. He had air to breath, food to eat and a place to lay his head at night. He yearned for nothing. 

It was ignorance that convinced Fraser of this belief. It was ignorance that hid the longing in his heart. 

Fraser's move to Chicago, his exile to a city larger than he had ever been posted to before, brought about enlightenment. It wasn't the move itself but a man who in one meeting, during the investigation of one case explained to Fraser what he had been missing all those years in his isolation. Before Chicago, before Ray, Fraser never realized his life had been lacking anything. Ray Vecchio turned his life up side down and in side out and even though that had left Fraser floundering, grasping for control, it was a change that was for the better. With Ray, Fraser slowly became human. 

It wasn't that Fraser wasn't human, that would be a silly statement because he was. Fraser physically was a human being but when it came to emotions, matters of the heart, he lacked the human quality of life. Isolation does that to a person, no one to answer to for days or weeks and even then it would only be superior officers whom kept an even greater distance between themselves and their subordinates, it could desensitize a person quickly and Fraser seemed to prefer it that way. The less contact the better. The less contact, the less chance there was for one to get hurt. It was a hard philosophy to maintain in daily life and once he relocated to Chicago there wasn't a chance in the world for that old philosophy to be retained. 

Fraser had needed that philosophy to protect him from the hurt he had experienced when he fell in love with the wrong person. At least he thought it was love, it seemed like love at the time but now he knew better. Fraser didn't need to be protected anymore. 

There were days now, days like this very day, when Fraser couldn't even remember what life was like without Ray and the fact that he couldn't remember something from nearly two years ago didn't bother him in the slightest. Before, such a slip of the mind would have unnerved him and had him second-guessing his own sanity but now, Fraser would rather not remember those days anymore. Just thinking about Ray made Fraser's heart skip a beat. His heart rate was running rampant now. 

"Hey Benny, come on, let's go," Ray said as he approached Fraser who was standing sentry duty, yet again, for the third time that week. 

No reaction was forthcoming from the Mountie. 

"Oh come on Fraser. I highly doubt your little corner of Canada is gonna collapse just because you stepped off duty early." Ray knew better then to argue with the statue of his lover. 

And all Fraser could think was that after nearly two years of friendship, Ray should know better by now but then Fraser just assumed it was Ray trying to make him more like an American. Fraser loved Chicago, true enough and he loved this vivacious American but Benton Fraser would never be an American. 

"Fine, have it your way," Ray said, giving up trying to entice Fraser but he continued standing next to him, smiling and nodding towards all the passersby. 

When the coast was clear, Ray leaned closer to Fraser's ear and whispered, "I can't help but wonder . . . every time we go through this . . . you being stubborn and me being even more stubborn . . . if I were to kiss you out here in public, would I get a reaction out of you then?" 

As always, there was still no response but Ray hadn't really expected one either. 

Ray shrugged his shoulders and straightened back up. "Probably not." 

Ray turned back towards Diefenbaker who was relaxing in a shaded area behind Fraser. "Hey Dief, you wanna go for a walk?" 

Diefenbaker barked his acceptance of the offered walk as he stood up and pranced over to Ray. The submission of his wolf was something Fraser resented since Diefenbaker only moaned and groaned when it was he whom was the one taking the wolf on his walks. 

Ray turned back to Fraser. "Hey Benny, I think I'll take Dief here for a walk. When we get back I will assume your shift will be over and we can get going then, yes?" The question was asked but Ray didn't expect an answer. 

Ray shook his head. "Come Dief, let's leave 'Birthday Boy' here to his duty and get this over with." 

Wolf and best friend turned and headed down the street carrying on in pleasant banter back and forth as the Mountie continued staring straight ahead, seeming oblivious to his two friends but being more aware of their presence than his duty allowed him to let on. His heart was pounding in his chest. 

* * *

Fraser breathed his first breath, voiced his first cry, captivated the heart of a mother and attained the pride of a father all within the first few moments of his life. Fraser's life began 35 years ago to this day and although that was when his life began, he truly didn't start living that life until a green eyed resident of the Greater Chicago area had captivated his own heart. Before Ray had entered his life, Fraser didn't know how to live for himself because in the past, he had always lived for others. 

Since that first day after arriving in the bustling city of Chicago, Fraser began relearning how to live his life daily but nearly three months ago, Ray was responsible for opening a door to possibilities that he never thought would ever be tangible. Ray had offered his heart just as he had offered his family and his friendship a year and a half ago, with no strings attached. Ray offered his whole world and Fraser had no other choice but to accept this generous gift because it was a gift that he had wanted all along but was afraid to ask for. 

The gift that was offered was a sense of belonging. Fraser now had a place to call home. After years of searching, he finally felt at home and it was ironic that this discovery should happen when he had given up on the search for that long lost and forgotten place. Ray was home, whether they were in Chicago or Florida or even up in the "armpit of the frozen North." Wherever Ray was would be home for the Mountie because Ray alone held the key to Fraser's heart. 

Absorbed in his thoughts and oblivious to his surroundings, a sharp turn brought Fraser's attention back to the present but he didn't comment on his lover's driving abilities. Fraser had been a passenger in Ray's car long enough that he had come to accept and trust Ray when it came to driving, the one ability Fraser was willing to admit Ray was definitely better at. 

Fraser knew how to drive, there was no denying that fact and on occasions he actually enjoyed it but when it came to driving on the busy streets of Chicago, the simple act of driving was pushed to a different level, a hostile level. Unless you had some sort of scholastic degree in offensive driving, you shouldn't even attempt to be out on the road. Driving in Chicago was a nightmare and he was grateful that Ray preferred to do the driving, one of the reasons Fraser never attempted to purchase a means of transportation for himself. He (and as Ray would say, the entire city of Chicago) was safer that way. 

Instead of complaining about the turn taken a bit more sharply than completely necessary, Fraser simply turned to look at Ray and smiled, knowing he and his wolf were in good hands. 

As if sensing the bridging connection, Ray turned his attention away from the road, his eyes locking with Fraser's for a split second, and smiled back before returning his concentration to the road. They were definitely in good hands. 

"Whatcha thinking about there, Benny?" Ray asked as he maneuvered the Riv around another corner, expertly. 

"I wasn't thinking about anything, Ray," Fraser stated, not wanting to explain his thoughts or more, not knowing how. 

"Oh come on now, Benny. I know you better. You are always thinking about something." 

"It was nothing Ray, I assure you." 

"Ah-ha, but it was something though. If there was an 'it,' there was a 'something,'" Ray insisted, knowing Fraser better than anyone else in his life, including himself. He knew Fraser was holding back and even if it was a minute thought, it was important to Ray that he share it. 

"Ray . . . " 

"Come on Benny, just spill it already. What were you thinking about?" 

Fraser remained quiet, not refusing to tell Ray but trying to figure out how to tell him without revealing too much. What would be too much information between them anymore, anyway? They were best friends, partners and most importantly, lovers. They shared everything and yet Fraser still had a need to hold a reserve like a security blanket, just in case. It was a buffer to protect him, to keep him safe and an automatic, uncontrollable self-defense tactic that he had no control over to stop. 

But he didn't need protecting from Ray. 

"Listen, you don't have to tell me if you don't want . . ." Ray began, withdrawing his demand to know. 

"No . . . ah . . . no, I don't mind," Fraser said, interrupting Ray's thoughts. "I have no secrets from you Ray." 

"I didn't say you did Benny but I can understand that sometimes I don't need to know everything. What can I say, I come from a long line of prying Italians. It's in my nature to want to know but that doesn't give me the right to know, ya know?" 

"Oddly, I do follow you, yes." 

"Good." 

The two men returned to their silence, Ray concentrating on the road again and Fraser still balancing on the see saw of what to do. It was Fraser who finally broke the silence. 

"I'm happy." 

"What?" Ray asked, questioning the out of the blue statement. 

"I said, I'm happy, Ray." 

"You're happy." 

"Yes." 

"You know Benny, for a person who knows how to talk with the best of them, you sure aren't elaborating much here. Do you think you could explain?" 

"It's very simple Ray. For the first time in what I can honestly say seems like forever, I am happy. I feel like my life is complete." 

"And this is a good thing?" Ray questioned for reassurance. 

"Oh most definitely." 

"Oh . . . well good. You know Benny, people are generally suppose to feel happy in life at times. Are you just realizing this?" 

"No!" It wasn't a shout but an adamant denial. "I've been happy for quite a while now but I think I've just . . . I don't know . . . it's a fact that finally dawned upon me, that is all. You've made me very happy and there are no words that I can think of to describe that." 

"Well, you know what they say, Benny. Actions speak louder than words." 

The comment made Fraser blush and the blushing made Ray laugh. He didn't need Fraser to tell him he was happy, Ray saw that in his face everyday and he only could assume Fraser could see that same happiness reflected back. 

"Well, Benny, if we are being all honest and open here, I have to admit that you make me very happy too." 

"You 'have' to admit?" Fraser squeaked out. 

"No, I don't 'have' to admit, what I mean is the feeling is mutual. You make me happy." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah, oh." 

The two men fell back into their silence as Ray rounded the final corner that led the way to his family home. Unbeknownst to Fraser, the brood that lived in the house with Ray had been planning this day for months. It took everyone's strength and will power to keep their mouths shut about the surprise and that was a hard feat to accomplish, especially with the little ones wise to the surprise. 

Fraser had been in the city for a year and a half now and had never had the pleasure of experiencing a proper birthday celebration. Fraser being the person he was, quiet and reserved, let his last birthday blow by before anyone had gotten wind of it. It wasn't until Ray had to fill out some medical forms for his friend that he found out the momentous day had passed without even a simple "Happy Birthday" ever being wished. Ray swore from that day on to never let such negligence happen again. 

"Ray, there isn't going to be a big . . . " 

"A big what, Benny?" 

"What I mean is that it is only my birthday . . . they won't be . . . What I am trying to say is . . ." 

"You wanna know if they are gonna be throwing a big, huge, embarrassing party in your honor that you have no choice but to smile and act like you are enjoying the attention?" 

Fraser turned to look at Ray, giving in an eyeing look that if he had an "evil eye" that would be "the" eye. 

Pulling the car up to the house, Ray turned to look at Fraser. "What?" 

"That is not what I was referring to." 

Ray laughed. "Benny, I believe I hit the nail on the head so just admit it." 

Ray put the Riv in park and turned off the ignition. "You ready?" 

Fraser turned his sights towards the house and swallowed hard. "Ah . . ." 

The wolf in the back whom had been quiet for the entire ride, mainly because he was napping, popped his head up front between his pack mates and grumbled his thoughts. 

"Well it seems Dief here is ready." Ray laughed as he began exiting the car. 

Fraser turned to the wolf and muttered, "Traitor." 

Ignoring Fraser, Diefenbaker jumped up front between the two seats and exited out of Ray's open door, leading the way to the front entrance of the Vecchio home. He knew there were treats waiting for him on the other side of the door. 

"Come on Benny, it won't be so bad. We are really a behaved bunch, contrary to some beliefs." The joke landed flat and Ray tried another tactic, enticement. "You know, the sooner you get in there, the sooner I can take you home and the sooner I can get you home . . . " 

"I'm not afraid." 

"I never said you were, Benny." 

"I can handle anything . . . I am a Mountie." 

"Yes you are, now come on. The family is waiting for you." 

Reluctantly, Fraser opened his door and exited the sanctuary of the Riv. He had eaten dinner in this home more times than he could remember and yet there still were days when it felt like the first time all over again. 

Ray followed Fraser, coming up beside him and they climbed the steps to the front porch in unison. When they reached the landing of the porch, Ray stopped Fraser before he had his hand on the door. 

"Ray?" Fraser questioned, turning towards his lover. 

Ray pulled Fraser into a bear hug and whispered into his ear. "Happy Birthday Benny." 

Fraser wrapped his arms around Ray, returning the hug as platonically as possible and placed a visually, unnoticeable kiss to Ray's ear. The two men pulled apart, smiling over their shared secret. 

"Come on, Ma's probably frantic at how late we are," Ray said as he reached for the doorknob. 

Diefebaker was allowed in first, followed by the Mountie and Ray brought up the rear, closing the door securely behind him. 

* * *

Fraser knew something was up with the Vecchio family or he at least knew they were planning something. It wasn't that he had received any hints from the various members. They had all done a wonderful job at hiding the fact that there were plans in the works. Fraser just knew when Ray had found out when his birthday actually was that there would be a plan to celebrate it. It wasn't in a Vecchio's nature to forget to celebrate a birthday. The only question in his mind was how exactly would this day be celebrated? 

The answer to that question wasn't what Fraser had expected. He had attended numerous birthday parties in honor of the various members of the Vecchio family. The total number of these parties reached near the two dozen mark with the vast members of this tight and loving family in the last year and a half. Every party was an event in itself. Streamers, balloons and dozens of people gathered to celebrate the once a year event. The gatherings could be quite overwhelming and they were for Fraser but today, his birthday celebration was different. 

Upon entering the home, the house was quiet and subdued, the polar opposite of what Fraser had expected, compared to what he had come to know as the Vecchio birthday party atmosphere. There were no decorations or large crowds of people. It was as if this day was just any other day. Last year had passed just like any other day just as his birthday had passed for the last decade it seemed but this year, Fraser had hoped for something different. Fraser wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry at his luck. 

Quiet noises could be heard coming from the kitchen where the meal Fraser could smell the minute the door was opened was being prepared for serving. In the living room, the children of the family were being entertained by a video in the VCR. All eyes were glued to the set and even Tony, the children's father, seemed intrigued by the cartoon playing before them. All were oblivious to Fraser's arrival. 

Fraser followed Ray towards the dinning room where they found Ray's sisters busy with setting the table for dinner as it was their routine. Both women turned to their brother and his best friend and each smiled for entirely different reasons. 

"It's about time you showed up," Maria stated when she walked by Ray, handing him a stack of plates. It may have been their routine but setting the table for one shy of ten people could be tiring for even the two of them. They could use all the help they could get. 

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too, Sis," Ray responded as he took the stack of plates and began following Maria around the table joining her in the age-old chore of setting the dinner table. 

"I can't help that I needed to go after the guest of honor here. It's not like I wasn't doing anything . . . now if you want to talk about someone who isn't doing anything . . ." Ray trailed off his words when Maria flashed him a look, warning him to stop while he was ahead. 

"What?" Ray flashed an innocent look but it was a look only Fraser could get away with. 

Ray loved his family; his entire family, which included his brother-in-law Tony but there was no denying, the man was lazy. If he could figure a way of getting out of working, he would and usually did. But, Maria loved the man, in her own special way she loved him and he loved her. They were a perfect match, arguments and all. It was a match Ray only hoped to emulate in his own relationship, minus the lazy part. 

"So Benton, how old will you be today . . . 28 . . . 29?" Francesca asked as she sauntered past the object of her and every other woman in Chicago's desires. 

Fraser cleared his throat and pulled at the collar of his shirt. "Ah, no Francesca. Actually I will be turning 35 at exactly 9:33 and 23 seconds, tonight." 

Francesca's eyes grew wide. "Really . . . I never would have guessed." She was flirting mercilessly and it was making Ray sick, physically. 

"Come on Frannie, give the guy some breathing room," Ray said stepping in between his sister and Fraser. 

"What? I was only giving the man a compliment. You know, compliment . . . oh, I'm sorry you wouldn't know, would you." 

Ray glared at his baby sister before saying "Just leave the guy alone for a change, will ya. It's his birthday, he should at least be able to enjoy it without having to fend you off." 

Francesca fought the urge to retort her brother's words, turning to Fraser and saying, "You see what I have to put up with. He just doesn't understand us, does he Fraser?" 

"Frannie . . ." But before Ray could scold her anymore, a more authoritative voice took charge of the situation. 

"Francesca, leave the boy alone," Mrs. Vecchio said when she entered the dinning room carrying a covered dish. "He is here to relax and enjoy a nice dinner with this family and Benton can't do that with you . . . hovering . . . over him now can he Dear?" 

Francesca frowned but agreed with her mother. "Yes Ma." 

Turning away from Fraser, she made one last chance at "meaningful" eye contact with the man of her dreams but no connection was made as Fraser quickly averted his eyes towards the ceiling, then the floor and then out the window across the room. 

Someday, Fraser would come around and when he did, she would be ready. Smiling on the inside, thinking of "that" day, Francesca left the dinning room and entered the kitchen to assist her mother with bring out the rest of the food for dinner. Maybe if he saw how domesticated she could be he would get a clue of some sort. A girl could dream, couldn't she? 

Maria also left the dinning room for the kitchen, rolling her eyes to heaven over the spectacle her sister made of herself. 

Ray breathed a sigh of relief knowing Francesca was giving up, for now. 

"Sorry about that Benny," Ray apologized for what wasn't his fault. 

"It was quite all right, Ray. I have to admit to feeling a bit uncomfortable around Francesca at times but I have come to . . . expect and . . . accept your sister's . . . advances . . . as they are." 

"You 'accept' her advances?" 

"No, I don't 'accept' them Ray . . . I usually ignore them but what I mean is that I understand that, that is just your sister. She has a . . .'thing' for me as you would say and since she doesn't 'know' . . . you know . . . I will have to learn to expect them. It's as simple as that really." 

"Wow, you've been thinking about this, haven't you?" Ray asked. 

"Her actions use to scare the daylights out of me Ray. I had to think of a way to get past that fear since she is a part of our lives and always will be." Fraser cocked his head to the side before asking, "What are you thinking?" 

Ray smiled and said, "I'm thinking if we weren't here . . . if we were somewhere else I would be kissing you senselessly, that is what I am thinking." 

Ray watched the change in Fraser, the quickened breath, the sparkle in his eyes and the smile quirking at the corners of his kissable mouth. 

"What are you thinking?" Ray asked, turning the tables. 

The smile widened when Fraser responded, "I am thinking the exact same thing." 

The two men laughed together and both had to force themselves to return to setting the table. Dinner smelled delicious and it would be an insult if they had to eat that wonderful meal off the table instead of plates as all civilized human beings do. 

* * *

There was no need to worry about where his wolf was for Fraser knew exactly where to find him if the need would arise. The minute they had entered the Vecchio home, Diefenbaker departed from the company of his pack mates and headed straight for the kitchen where he knew there would be a treat waiting for him. Ray may be the one to indulge Diefenbaker in manners that were most unbecoming in an arctic wolf but Mrs. Vecchio spoiled said wolf rotten. So Fraser knew exactly where to find his slothful wolf. 

Diefenbaker could be found lounging under the kitchen table, enjoying the feeling of a full stomach after being fed by the Matriarch of the household, things Fraser didn't even want to know about. Some things were better left unsaid and what Fraser didn't know, wouldn't hurt him or his wolf. Fraser could turn a blind eye to Diefenbaker's one weakness on the days they were expected to eat at the house on North Octavia. He would just make Diefenbaker work a little harder in his daily exercises. 

The kitchen was where Diefenbaker would remain for the rest of the evening. The wolf knew that every time a female member of the family would enter the kitchen, they would take pity on him as if he was a starving man and they would sneak him another morsel of food that the wolf really didn't need. At least Fraser didn't have to worry about Diefenabker begging for food at the dinner table, which would have been even more embarrassing. 

The meal was as delicious as it had smelled but there was no doubt in Fraser's mind that it wouldn't have been. Every meal served by the doting mother was wonderful. Everyone who came to her table hungry was fed and never left until a button or two needed to be released for comfort. And even when he couldn't eat anymore, Fraser always found himself doing just that, eating a second helping or a piece of that special desert he just couldn't say no to. To say no would mean insulting the woman he loved as he had loved his own mother and that was something Fraser couldn't bring himself to do. 

Fraser had come to accept this family as his own, in the short time he had known them and now that he and Ray were lovers, they were his family, even if they themselves didn't see him as such. He knew they cared about him, out of pity possibly but they cared. The children saw him as an uncle and they didn't question why even though he wasn't technically related to them. Maria treated Fraser like a brother. It wasn't in the same manner that she treated Ray but then again, Fraser wasn't Ray. And Francesca, well she was another issue all in its own but had she not had a crush on him, Fraser was certain she would treat him like a brother as well. 

He had a family again. A loud, giving, loving, understanding family and he would never trade them for the world. 

"Uncle Benny," Rosanna piped up, trying to get her adopted uncle's attention. 

Fraser immediately turned his attention the younger Vecchio sitting next to him. "Yes Rosanna?" 

"How old are you?" Her question, the same as her aunt's from earlier in the evening was innocent as any child's would be. 

Fraser smiled with his response. "I turn 35 today." 

Rosanna's eyes grew wide with the number stated. "Thirty-five?" 

Ray leaned over, wrapping an arm around Fraser's shoulders and said, "Yeah Rosie, Uncle Benny here is turning 35 today. He's getting to be an old man now, isn't he?" 

Rosanna nodded her head, agreeing with her uncle. 

"Ray, I hardly think 35 is old," Fraser interjecting, thinking Ray was being serious. 

"I don't know Benny, 35 is just shy of forty and after forty is fifty. Before you know it, you will be on the downward slope heading to eighty." 

"Ray, I am 35 today, not eighty. I believe you are exaggerating a bit, don't you." 

"Probably, but it's fun pulling your leg." 

Fraser blushed at Ray's teasing. "Of course you do realize Ray that if I'm on that downward slope, you are following right behind." 

Ray nodded his head. "You are probably right Benny, but where else would I be?" 

Ray straightened up in his seat when he saw his mother re-enter the dinning room with the most decorative cake to date in hand. When she placed the cake in front of the birthday boy, Mrs. Vecchio kissed Fraser's forehead and led her family in the traditional "Happy Birthday" song. The attention had Fraser turning a color closer to the red of his serge. 

What followed were the presents, all of which Fraser didn't believe he deserved but he thanked everyone graciously for each and every item he received. 

Maria and Tony gave Fraser and afghan that Maria had crocheted herself. The stitch used gave the throw a rippled design and the colors of choice were a variety of blues. "The color," commented Maria, "I thought would bring out your eyes more." 

Fraser smiled, nodding his agreement and wondered who, other than Ray, would be able to see this. It touched him to know Maria had worked on the blanket with her own two hands. He was very fond of making gifts for people himself and knowing that this wasn't an easy gift to put together made Fraser cherish it even more. To be truthful, he couldn't wait to get it and Ray back to the apartment to try it out. 

Francesca, Ray rolled his eyes at the sight of it, gave Fraser a bathrobe. He could only imagine the ideas going through his kid sister's head and the motive behind the gift. Ray was certain Francesca wanted to see Fraser in it and more than just seeing him in it, she wanted to see him get out of it. An evil grin was concealed with the confidence and knowledge that Ray would be the only person to see Fraser in and out of that bathrobe. Eat your heart out, Sis. 

Mrs. Vecchio, the dear soul, seemed to think he lacked the necessities in life. She gifted him with a new set of sheets, a package of undershirts and a sweater. She claimed the cream colored one he wore frequently was looking ratty and needed to be replaced. Ray knew without even asking that Fraser would never pitch the worn garment but would make it a point to wear the new one rather than his old stand by when he was going to be in Ray's mother's presence. It was the only polite and courteous thing for a Mountie to do. 

Ray, as always, spoiled Fraser with gifts Fraser didn't even know he needed or wanted. The list was long and, in Fraser's opinion, expensive once added up to a total sum. The first present Fraser opened was a set of dishes. Ray was tired of eating off of tin plates that didn't even match. Next, a set of silverware for the same obvious reason he had for the dishes. To make the package complete, Fraser also received a set of matching glasses. As if that wasn't enough, he also gave Fraser a new lock for his door. It wasn't just any lock either. It was the best, top brand model Ray's money could buy and he was going to install the mechanism himself to ensure that Fraser wouldn't give it away like he had done so with the previous lock purchased. 

Just when he thought he had opened all the present there were to be opened, Fraser felt a tug on his jeans' leg. 

Rosanna was smiling up at Fraser with a box in her hand. She offered it to him, saying, "This is for you, Uncle Benny." 

"Thank you Rosanna," Fraser said as he reached for the brightly wrapped box. 

Rosanna immediately relinquished her hold on the box and moved to Ray's side acting as if she was shy. Fraser knew she wasn't. She was the boldest of the Vecchio grandchildren and he could only assume her shyness was only because she wasn't sure how he would receive the gift. 

As Fraser began opening the present, Rosanna slowly inched her way closer as if trying to get a look at what she was giving him. 

Once he had the gift open, Fraser looked over the present in awe. It was beautiful and quite a surprising choice of gift coming from a five-year-old. Fraser knew Ray had a little input into the gift but he gave all the credit to Rosanna. 

"I love it Rosanna," Fraser said, looking up at his adopted niece. 

Rosanna smiled big. "It's a picture frame," she piped in, telling Fraser what he and everyone else could already see. 

"Yes it is, and a very nice one at that. Thank you very much." It was a wooden frame stained in the color of green. Fraser could see the fine craftsmanship that was put into making the frame and that it wasn't cheap either. 

Rosanna smiled even bigger. "You can put a picture of Uncle Ray in it," she suggested. 

"What?" The question squeaked out of both Fraser and Ray at the same time and both prayed no one else noticed the awkward moment. No one knew and there was no way a child could have known what was actually between Fraser and Ray. The suggestion clearly took them by surprise and left the two of them speechless. 

"Yeah, that way when you are alone at home, you won't feel so alone. You'll have Uncle Ray with you," Rosanna explained, proud of her gift. 

Fraser nodded understanding the sentiment. Rosanna had no way of knowing that even when they were apart, he and Ray was still together. Not a moment went by that Fraser didn't think of Ray and he knew the feeling was mutual on Ray's part. They were soul mates and nothing could separate them. Their hearts beat as one. When one heart ached, so did the other. It was becoming harder and harder for them to separate at night and when they did, the mornings couldn't come soon enough. 

After clearing his throat, Fraser finally spoke up. "That is a wonderful idea Rosanna. Thank you." 

Rosanna beamed knowing her Uncle Benny liked her gift and idea. 

Fraser turned to Ray who had a sickly look on his face. It was a close call but no one had picked up on anything that could have looked apparent because nothing looked apparent or obvious. He and Ray were such close friends that no one questioned Ray's actions towards Fraser or Fraser's own actions towards Ray. They had the perfect cover without actually having a cover. 

And as to Rosanna's comment, she was a child and children can say the damnedest things. Although Francesca couldn't keep her mouth shut to correct her niece and no one expected her to. 

"Rosie, honey, I think Benton can get a much better picture to put in that frame to make him feel not so alone. I can think of one that would keep him warm at night just thinking about it." Francesca flashed Fraser a smile and a wink, knowing what she would give him for the next gift-giving holiday. 

"I'm certain I can find a photograph that will fit perfectly in the frame on my own Francesca but thank you kindly for the suggestion." 

Fraser handled the advance quite well and Ray couldn't hide the grin of pleasure he received when he saw his sister pout at Fraser's refusal of the picture Ray could only assume would be one he never wanted to see. 

"Thank you all for the wonderful and thoughtful gifts. It truly wasn't necessary . . ." 

Mrs. Vecchio interrupted his thoughts saying, "Benton, it is your birthday and here, in this family, this is how we celebrate a member's birthday." 

All the adult children in the room turned to look at their mother and their eyes all said the same thing. 

"Alright, I admit the parties are usually more . . . festive . . ." 

"How about a lot more festive, Ma," Ray corrected. 

"Yes, a lot more festive but this was a celebration for your birthday and I thought this would be more your style. You always seem so overwhelmed at some of our gatherings and I wanted you to feel at home today," Mrs. Vecchio explained hoping Fraser wasn't hurt by the differences in how her blood related family's birthdays were celebrated and his own. He was part of this family whether he liked it or not but she was fairly certain he liked it. She could see the pleasure of being with her family it in his eyes. 

"Thank you Mrs. Vecchio. I did feel very much at home and that . . . that is a feeling I haven't felt in a long time." 

Fraser always felt at home in the Vecchio home. He loved being in the company on Ray and his family but tonight was the first night that he felt that he belonged there. Fraser prayed he would never lose that. 

* * *

Fraser led the way into his small apartment, followed by Ray and then, finally, Diefenbaker who was moving slower than his normal gait. Ray closed the door behind the wolf, laughing internally, knowing what was coming next. 

Diefenbaker took up his spot underneath the window and let out a sigh of discomfort. When he didn't receive a sympathetic response from Fraser, he turned his eyes towards Ray who just shrugged his shoulders, knowing better than to get in the middle of this age old argument between man and wolf. 

Fraser placed the bundle of presents he was carrying down on the kitchen table then moved to hang his leather coat in the closet. When Fraser came back into the kitchen area, he finally set eyes on Diefenbaker who was still looking up at him with miserable eyes. 

"You have no one to blame but yourself," Fraser reprimanded. He quickly turned away from Diefenbaker, moving towards the stove to boil some water. "Would you like some coffee before you leave for the night, Ray?" 

"Sure Benny," Ray replied as he took off his overcoat. "You know it's not really his fault." 

Fraser turned to eye his lover. "And how, pray tell, have you come to this conclusion?" 

Ray shrugged. "He's just like you Benny. He doesn't have the heart to say no." 

Fraser was leaning up against the counter next to the stove with his arms crossed against his chest. When Ray made the association between himself and the wolf, Fraser couldn't help but relent in his stand. 

Ray could see the slight softening in Fraser's stance and knew he had gotten through the rigid Mountie exterior and was now speaking to Benny. "The girls and Ma . . . they just take pity on him for no reason what so ever, just as they think you need the pampering. They think you two are alone in the world and need a little mothering. You can't blame them really. They love you both and so what if he puts on a few pounds. It's just more for them to love." 

Fraser turned his sights towards Diefenbaker who still looked as miserable as when they entered the apartment. "I'm sorry for not understanding." But the apology didn't mean Fraser wouldn't make Diefenbaker worked a little extra in his tracking runs. Someone had to look after the wolf. 

Diefenbaker barked in acceptance of the apology and placed his head on his front paws for some much-needed sleep after such an exuberant day. 

The day was ending as quickly as it began. It was just like any other day and yet it wasn't. Fraser was waiting for his teakettle to whistle and Ray stood just outside the kitchen waiting as well. 

"Will you be going home soon after?" Fraser asked, the disappointment not being hidden at all. 

Ray smirked at the tone Fraser used. He joined Fraser in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around him. "I don't have to leave right away but you know I can't stay the night." 

Fraser nodded his head, understanding their need to be discreet. "How long can you stay?" 

Ray traced his right thumb over Fraser's cheek, contemplating the question. "As long as it takes for me to wish you a proper Happy Birthday, if that's okay with you." 

Fraser smiled as he cupped Ray's face in his hands and kissed him properly, lovingly and thoroughly on the lips. It was his way of saying, "Most definitely that is okay with me." Maybe not in those exact words but Ray got the gist the meaning behind Fraser's body language, and tongue language. 

Ray pulled away reluctantly, breathing rather quickly. "Hold it there, Birthday Boy. There is still something that needs to be done before we get to our little celebration," he stated as he pulled out of Fraser's personal space and moved to the kitchen table. 

Fraser followed Ray, coming up behind him and embracing him, placing a kiss on the nape of Ray's neck. 

Nuzzling his ear, Fraser asked, "What would that be?" 

Ray picked up one of the gifts he had given Fraser. "This." 

Fraser scrunched up his eyebrows in evident confusion. "This?" 

"Yeah, this." 

"What are we going to do with a door lock?" 

"Well Benny, we aren't gonna do anything. You are gonna finish making our drinks and I am going to install this lock." 

"Ray, I think installing the lock can wait until tomorrow." 

"Oh no, I am installing this tonight because when I get home and Ma asks me why it took me so long to come back home, I won't be lying to her when I say I wanted to install the lock for you tonight and that we ran into some complications," Ray explained. 

"Ah." 

"Yeah, ah," Ray said as he turned around in the embrace. "Now go, make the coffee and tea and I'll get to the door." 

Fraser smiled his acceptance of his chore at hand and then placed a chaste kiss on Ray's lips. "I'll have our drinks done in no time." 

Fraser released Ray and headed to the cupboard to retrieve two coffee mugs. 

"Don't be in too much of a hurry there Benny," Ray stated as he headed towards the apartment door. "I'm not guaranteeing anything here with the lock but I'm gonna give it my best shot." 

"I'm sure your best will be good enough," Fraser said over his shoulder. "And if you run into any complications we will just have to work together until the chore is completed." 

Ray turned back to look at Fraser and said, "We do work well together, don't we." 

Fraser turned to look at Ray as well. "I would think that was obvious by now Ray but yes, we do work well together." 

"God I love you Benny." 

Fraser blushed and responded, "And I love you Ray." 

Both men returned to their chores, Fraser to make the coffee and tea for each of them and Ray began accessing the door and what needed to be done to install the lock. 

The wolf stayed out of their way for the rest of the evening for Diefenbaker had fallen asleep long before with visions of lasagna and birthday cake dancing in his head. 

End 

Comments are always welcomed and encouraged. Thank you kindly! 

* * *

End


End file.
